A Reason to Celebrate
by AbbyNormal80
Summary: It's New Years' Eve for Team Gibbs. just a bit of fluff.


A Reason To Celebrate

Author's Note: Happy New Year to everyone. This is a long one shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The lights in the bullpen where dim. It was New Years' Eve but all three members of Team Gibbs where busy writing reports of a just closed case. Murder and destruction didn't take a break because of a holiday. In fact crime usually picked up around this time of year. Gibbs had disappeared about an hour ago. Abby appeared a few minutes after that. Currently she sat in Gibbs chair watching,waiting.

She looked over first at Ziva, who was typing away on her key board with purpose. Her eyebrows slightly knit together. Her dark brown hair flowing over her shoulder. The light from the desk lamp casting a glow on her skin.

Next Abby looked over at Tony. A slight smile still played on his face,despite his concentration. His eyes squinting slightly as he looked at the screen. His desk lamp casting a shadow over half of his face. His suit jacket, discarded awhile ago, lay across his chair back.

Finally her eyes landed on McGee. His face completely lit by his desk lamp. His fingers moving deftly over the keys. His face millimeters from the screen. His plump bottom lip slightly protruding out. His eyebrows crushed together.

While she watched, McGee pushed a button on his keyboard and the printer turned on. She watched as he got up and walked to the printer. She could tell his back was stiff from sitting so long. In fact, she could see the wear of the last few days on all three of them. He gathered the papers, placed them in a folder, walking across the bullpen he placed them on Gibbs desk. For the first time he noticed Abby sitting there.

He smiled. "Hey, Abs. What are you doing here so late?" At the break of silence, both Tony and Ziva's heads popped up. They glanced between McGee and Abby, then went back to work. Abby walked around the desk, linked her arm into McGee's and they walked over to his desk. He offered her his chair, but she declined, instead she sat on the side of his desk, facing Tony and Ziva. McGee sat down and wheeled his chair closer to Abby.

"I wouldn't leave with all of you guys still here. We're a team, Timmy."

"But it's New Years Eve. I thought you would have plans." The printer started again, Tony stood up and stretched. He smiled as he waited for the printer to finish. "No midnight party in the graveyard this year, Abs?" Abby smiled. "No,Tony." Tony placed the folder on Gibbs' desk and took the few steps and leaned against the corner of Ziva's desk. Abby and Tim looked at one another, knowing what was coming next.

"Wow, probette. You're the last one to finish. Is there anything I, as your Senior Field Agent, can do to help." His smile grew larger as she typed faster, trying to ignore him. "No." Was her reply. He leaned closer, trying to see what she was typing."Tony, you are blocking my view with your big head." He turned his head from the screen, their faces inches apart. His smile growing wider. She moved her head slightly, trying to look around him. He moved his head in the same direction. She groaned in frustration.

She had completely stopped typing. She looked up into his eyes. They sat there for a few minutes just like that. The tension in the room growing thicker. Abby and McGee leaned closer,waiting to see what was going to happen next. Her eyes roamed his face, he fidgeted slightly under her gaze, but there was no way he was gonna back down. She reached up and placed a hand of each side of his face. He flinched slightly. She smiled. "Tony," Her voice barely above a whisper. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes," his voice came out rough. "Move", with that she slightly shoved his head. Moving him out of the way. Abby and McGee laughed, enjoying the look of shock on Tony's face.

A few minutes later, Ziva was finished. Her report, placed with the others' on Gibbs desk. Tony was reclining on his chair, his feet on the desk. Ziva was leaning back in her chair. Abby still sat on top of McGee's desk, her feet and legs swinging. Tim was leaning in his chair. His fingers interlaced, resting on his abdomen. Suddenly Tony sat up, 'Let's go out. All of us. It's New Years Eve."

"Who says we don't already have plans, Tony?" Ziva said.

He chuckled, "Well, Agent David, if you did you wouldn't be sitting here. Plus Abby already said she has no plans and probie never has any plans."

"Hey" Tim started to defend himself but Abby glanced over at him, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, what about you, Tony? No date tonight?" Tim said, a smirk playing his lips. Ziva chuckled. Abby smiled.

"As a matter of fact, McGoo, there is a long list of beautiful women in which I could ring in the new year with, but I just thought we should spent it together. You know, as a team."

"I'm in." Abby said.

"Me too." Ziva said. All three sets of eyes turned to McGee. He was tempted, but all he really wanted to do was go home. The past few weeks had been tough and he was really looking forward to the down time.

He exhaled. "I'll pass."

"Come on, McGee. Come out with us. You cannot leave Abby and I alone with Tony."

"Yeah, come on Timmy. No one should spend New Years' alone." Abby batted her eyelashes, hoping it would work on him.

"Sorry guys, but I really don't think so." Both women began to speak but Tony spoke instead.

"Ladies, if McAnti-social would rather spend the night with his computer games, then let him." Both women nodded their heads. McGee felt slightly bad. Just then Gibbs descended the stairs, a fresh cup of coffee in his hand. He looked around slightly surprised to see his agents still there. Sitting behind his desk, he grabbed the reports. Four sets of eyes where locked on him. He looked up, "Go home." They all sprang into action. Grabbing their coats and their bags. Turning off their computers and lamps. As they all headed towards the elevator, they each called out.

"Night,Boss"

"Goodnight, Gibbs."

" Happy New Year, Boss."

"Night,Bossman" As the elevator doors closed, A slight smile spread across Gibbs face.

The elevator doors opened in the parking garage. All four exited. Their cars where parked close together. They reached Tony's car first. "Ziva, you wanna ride with me?" She glanced over at Tony. She thought about it for a second. "Sure, Tony." He smiled. He opened the passenger side door for her. She walked back and stood in front of McGee. "Are you sure you do not want to come with us?" He nodded his head, "I'm sure,Ziva." She smiled and patted him on the arm. "Happy New Year, McGee."

"Thanks, Ziva. Happy new years to you too." She got Tony's car. He closed the door behind her. He came around and clapped McGee on the shoulder. "See ya next year,Probie." He chuckled and walked around to the drivers side of the car. "Night, Tony." Tony smiled. "Abs, see you there?"

"Sure thing, Tony." He got into the car and they where soon pulling out. Abby and McGee stood there, her arm linked through his, watching the taillights. They walked the few steps to Abby's hearse. She slipped her arm from his, taking his hands instead. She leaned against the door of her hearse. She wondered if she could get him to go. She never had any problem getting him to do anything else she wanted him to do, maybe she just had to push a little more.

"Come on, Timmy. It's not gonna be the same without you. Who am I gonna talk to when Tony and Ziva are giving each other those longing looks?" She knew she was kinda begging but she didn't care. Anything to get him to come along. He smiled a little. "Abby, you know I would, any other day. But I'm just worn out. Maybe we can all go out next week?"

She looked disappointed and he felt like an idiot for turning her down. "Ok. Timmy. Sure." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tight. He reveled in the hug, holding her tight. He kissed her cheek and let her go. He reached around her to open the door, she glanced up at him again. She got in and he closed the door. She rolled down the window and he leaned down, resting his arm on the jam. "Happy New Year, Timmy."

"Happy new year, Abs." he stood up as she started the car and pulled away. He watched until he could no longer see the black hearse. He walked over to his car. As he got in he checked his watch, just after 11:15. He got in and headed home. He walked in the door of his apartment fifteen minutes later. He removed his jacket and placed it and his bag in his room. His badge he laid on his nightstand. His gun was left on a table by his door, he thought for the millionth time that Gibbs had really rubbed off on him. He booted his computer as he changed from his work clothes to a pair of black pajama bottoms and a tee shirt.

_**Meanwhile........**_

Abby glanced at the clock above the bar for the millionth time, 11:45. She was a bit upset she couldn't convince McGee to come but she was determined to not let it bother her. Tony placed a beer in front of her. "Come on Abs, cheer up."

"Yeah, Abby. Tony is right. We have much to celebrate." Tony and Ziva's eyes met, both smiling.

"You guys are right," she lifted her beer, Tony and Ziva did as well. "Let's hope 2010 is a better year for all of us. We are all back together and we are gonna stay that way." Tony and Ziva nodded. They clinked the necks of their bottles together.

All around people where drinking and dancing to the music. Confetti littered the floor. A net hung from the ceiling, holding multi -colored balloons, ready to be released at midnight. Their table was close to one of the walls. All of a sudden Tony put his beer down and grabbed Ziva's hand. "Come on, _Zee-vah_, dance with me." She allowed him to tug her toward the center of the dance floor. Glancing back at Abby, who gave her a huge smile and a thumbs up. A few minutes later, when the song was over they came back to the table, Ziva's hair clung to her forehead. She quickly pulled it up. Tony went to get a couple bottles of water. When he came back, Ziva sat alone at the table.

"Where's Abby?" He asked.

" I was about to ask you the same question." They both scanned the crowded dance floor. No sign of her. Tony held up a finger and said," Hold on a second. I'll go check the parking lot." She nodded her head, not wanting to scream for him to hear her. A few minutes later, she spotted Tony making his way back to the table. When he reached her, he leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Her hearse is gone." She pulled her face away from his, looking in his eyes.

" I wonder where she went." A knowing smile spread across Tony's face. " I don't. I know where she went." A puzzling look creased Ziva's face, then realization. "Oh." They both chuckled.

Tim sat at his computer, his headset on. The colorful graphics of his game lighting everything around his desk. He knew it was close to midnight. Behind him only a lamp in the corner was on. Jethro lay asleep on his doggy bed. He knew the instant midnight hit, all around he could hear fireworks going off, people shouting and even a few gun shots. He glanced up for a quick look out the window, from across the room. Hew saw a few bright bursts of color and then darkness. No sooner had he turned his attention back to the action on the screen, he thought he heard a knock on his door. Jethro lifted his head. Tim removed his headset, listening. Another knock sounded.

He got up from his chair, walking cautiously toward the front door. He heard Jethro behind him. He turned and held up his hand. Jethro sat in place. Reaching the door, he grabbed his gun from the table. He wasn't expecting anyone, and Gibbs had taught him to always be prepared. He peered through the peephole. The person stood directly in front of his door. Blocking any light from the hallway light. The person was in shadow. But even then he could tell who it was. He exhaled the breath he was holding, unlocked his door and pulled it open.

"Abby, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes where wide. "Geez, Mcgee. Put the gun away." He dropped the gun back on the table. He stepped aside and she came in. He closed and locked the door behind her. She took her cloak off and tossed it into a nearby chair. She turned around glancing at him, with her hands on her hips. "Who answers the door with a gun anyway?"

He looked sheepish for a minute. " A federal agent." She chuckled.

"Ok. I'll give you that." He sat down at his desk and she sat down on the couch, Jethro walking over and sitting at her feet. She began rubbing his head.

"Uh, Abs. You never answered my question." She glanced up at him.

"Well, you see. I was out with Tony and Ziva, and I was having a really good time. But I was watching them dance. And you know I think no one should be alone on new years and I though about you here all alone, well besides Jethro here, and I just decided that since you didn't come out with us I would come and see you. Plus Tony and Ziva where having such a good time together, I just kinda felt like a third wheel. I mean you should have seen them dancing, McGee, it was hot. " She stopped to take a breath. Nervous energy pushed her to her feet. She started to pace.

"But if you don't want me here then I'll go. But I just thought it would be nice to stop by and see you. I mean we all do have a lot to celebrate. " He smiled and stood up. He stopped her by placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Abby, I didn't say I didn't want you here. I'm just surprised. That's all. Honestly, I'm kinda glad you showed up."

"Really?" He nodded his head.

"Oh, Okay. Good." She smiled at him. She looked over at the computer, "Oops. Looks like you died." he turned around to look at the screen. "It's ok." He walked over to the computer and logged off. With his back to her, she reached out and wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tightly. Her head closed to his ear, she said," Happy 2010, Timmy." he glanced at her over his shoulder, a small smile playing on his lips.

His green eyes becoming intense. He turned slightly in her arms. So that he was facing her. He ran a thumb along her jaw. He ran his palm down her neck and around the back of her neck, slowly drawing her closer to him. "To new beginnings." He whispered. Their lips touching. The kiss started out slow with tender caution. Quickly though that was replaced with an increasing passion. With each touch of the tongue and lip that was nibbled on. Goosebumps popped out all over Abby's skin. She started to feel a fluttering in her stomach. They both began to feel lightheaded. The need for oxygen finally pulled them apart. Abby's lips where swollen and he lipstick slightly smudged. Tim wore a huge smile on his face. Red lipstick smeared across his lips and chin.

"Wow" was all Abby could say.

Across town, as the clock struck midnight and the balloons fell from the ceiling. Tony and Ziva where on the dance floor. As the beginning strains of "Auld Lang Syne", they smiled at one another. Ziva looked around, other couples where already kissing. She smiled. A quick glance up at Tony, who smiled down at her. Her mind made up she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. It was a gentle,lingering touch of their lips. A slight hesitation on both of their parts, as their lips continued to touch. She took the time to memorize the feel of of his lips. She could feel him relax as the kiss deepened. After a minute she pulled away, a smile played on her lips at the look of shock on his face. "Happy New Year,Tony."


End file.
